madstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Cat Attack
Cat Attack is a gamemode in Mad Games. Gameplay Players spawn on an area in a city with knives. After a short period of time, a large cat boss emerges from the ground and starts attacking the players. The players' job is to defeat the cat using throwing knives while avoiding the cat's attacks as much as possible. Cat's Attacks *Eye laser beams are the cat's primary attack. The beams sweep across the surface of the arena towards a random player, doing high damage to any player(s) it touches. Two of these beams can be active at once, one from each eye. They can target separate players and usually don't start at the same time. *Dual rainbow eye lasers that target one of the buildings or vehicles on the playable area, creating an explosion that destroys the said object, usually done after shooting two or three eye laser beams that target players. Regular eye lasers do not appear while this attack is in progress. *Bee swarm that target random players regardless of their location, dealing minor damage over time but cannot be dodged. *A paw rises from the ground near the cat and sprays flame around the arena, leaving wide area of the arena burning. If a player steps on the flames, they catch fire and take damage over time. *Touching the cat causes an explosion that does lethal damage to the robloxian who has gotten too close. Round ends *If the Cat's HP is reached to 0, the Cat will disappear to the ground, thus giving the win to the players. *A giant purple beam that appeared from the cat as final attack. This will happen after all buildings have been destroyed by rainbow eye lasers. After some seconds, the screen will go brighter until it is fully white on the screen, ending the round as the "Silicon Valley has been destroyed". However, if the cat is defeated before the beam does end the round, the beam is interrupted, giving the win for the players. *All players have been killed by the Cat, whether by the Cat's attacks or resetting the character. Tips *In the beginning, one has to jump over the building to take the top of the green building as much as possible. *Debris could help you go to the high ground as long as the building isn't destroyed. However, if you think that the debris you are on is safe, then go. Trivia * Cat Attack was inspired by a hidden server shutdown feature in Team Fortress 2 custom map "achievement_idle_v4". * Players cannot use their radio to play music during this game mode. * The max XP (experience) a player can have is 5,000. * The cat's primary laser attacks and flamethrower may have issues or no chance at all to hit players who stand high enough above the ground. * The color of the beams the cat shoots are identical to the color of the M in the intro of Mad Games. * The Cat was given the Best Boss Fight award for the Bloxy Awards 2015. * The badge you're given when beating the cat is a part of the texture on the hat Opened Hard Gift of Achievements. * The cat (presumably) comes from Cat Studios. * Beating this game mode and obtaining the badge will unlock Tom in Jury Rigging. Category:Mad Games gamemodes